Kashmir Restaurant
The Kashmir Restaurant was a high class establishment where the rich and famous could go to enjoy fine dining and a little relaxation. The restaurant was the first of the target locations of the riot led by Atlas to take control of Rapture on New Year's Eve of 1958. History The Kashmir Restaurant was a popular spot in Rapture known for its diverse menu, live music, luxurious decor, and hosting various parties, galas, and events. It also served as a location to showcase Rapture's extraordinary atmosphere to new arrivals to the city. It was run and owned by a woman named Brenda. 1958 New Year's Eve Masquerade In celebration of the new year and the end of the troubles brought by Fontaine, a masquerade party was held in the Kashmir on December 31, 1958. The masquerade theme was adopted throughout Rapture and everyone with a "name" or money was sure to show at the party. Andrew Ryan was supposed to accompany his mistress, Diane McClintock, but he stood her up to continue working in Hephaestus. From there, he broadcast his annual New Year's speech throughout the city, toasting the upcoming year. Moments later, followers of Atlas initiated attacks throughout Rapture. In the Kashmir, a bomb went off and then Splicers armed with guns and Plasmids burst into the dining room screaming slurs against Ryan as they killed or injured many of the party guests. Diane McClintock survived, but her face was disfigured in the attack. The riots marked the start of Rapture's Civil War. The Civil War The Restaurant remained open but because of the ongoing conflict between Atlas and Ryan ensured the establishment only suffered more damage as Rapture society deteriorated. Steve Barker had a complaint to Brenda about a hole in one of the bathroom walls, which was never fixed. By 1960, the only people wandering the restaurant were deranged Splicers wanting food or ADAM. ''BioShock'' As it is later shown when Jack arrives at Rapture, the Kashmir Restaurant was torn apart by Atlas's riots. Brenda can still be found at the restaurant, Spliced and insane. Diane McClintock's Audio Diary: New Year's Eve Alone was recorded at the exact moment the New Year's Eve Riots started and can be found here. Jack, now spliced himself, sees a ghost suffering from the side-effects caused by splicing, in the Bathroom near Steve Barker's Audio Diary: Hole in the Bathroom Wall . ''BioShock 2'' The Kashmir Restaurant does not appear in BioShock 2, but posters for the business appear throughout the city. Grace Holloway mentions the attack on the establishment in her Audio Diary Closing the Limbo Room. Storyboards from Deco Devolution: The Art of BioShock 2 reveal that Subject Delta would have walked by the restaurant's windows at the very moment the bombs exploded and Atlas' bandits attacked the revelers. This later evolved to the level The Prelude which would have shown the Welcome Center in pristine condition. This concept was ultimately scrapped in favor of the Adonis Luxury Resort as a tutorial level. ''Burial at Sea'' In Burial at Sea - Episode 1, the restaurant is seen through the windows on Market Street and a large banner in the area invites citizens to celebrate New Year's at the restaurant. Herschel Weiss mentions in one of his Audio Diaries that an ice sculpture made using the Plasmid Old Man Winter was commissioned for a gala that would be taking place there. But supposedly since it was made of dry ice, and not standard ice, the 2,500-pound sculpture still stood where it had been, a month after its commission.. Gallery Bioshock-20070607110545635.jpg|Nearing the restaurant Kashmir Restaurant Inside.png|The restaurant hasn't been in business for some time. Shot00000.png|The Titan Atlas statue on the first floor of Kashmir. 924919_20070420_640screen008.jpg|Early Concept Art For Kashmir Restaurant. Loading Prelude 1.jpg|Loading screen for the cut Prelude level. Loading Prelude 2.jpg|Loading screen for the cut Prelude level. Loading Prelude 4.jpg|Loading screen for the cut Prelude level. IMG 0165.jpg|Concept Art of The Kashmir Restaurant for Bioshock 2 Bugs/Glitches * A couple of Thuggish Splicers that demonstrate the effectiveness of electrocuting enemies in water will spawn whenever someone walks back towards the freezers in the kitchen. This means that if Brenda backs up to the spot, the pair will appear out of thin air in plain sight. Behind the Scenes *The advertisement for the Kashmir Restaurant seen in BioShock 2 is largely copied from a fruit crate label "Rubaiyat Brand". fr:Restaurant Kashmir Category:Welcome to Rapture Category:Rapture Businesses